A Flower of Remebrance
by In.Dreams.We.Escape.Reality
Summary: Pansy Parkinson: Pug Faced Bitch. Or is she? This story is based off of the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and how their love blossoms like flowers. But like all flowers, even though they have bloomed in the beginning, they wither in the end. Will these two's love die? Find out to read more!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello There! This is my first** **so please take it easy on me! I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: How could I own Harry Potter? I give all rights to our Queen J.K Rowling!**

* * *

It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and the only thing she was looking forward to was Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson patiently waited for Draco at 9 3/4. She didn't want him to miss train, and she missed him terribly. All she thought about during the Summer was her and Draco dancing at the Yule ball in her fourth year and being chosen as prefects in her fifth year.

"Oh how time has passed." She said to herself. Draco only sent her a few letters, barely regarding his feelings for her. Mostly about his hatred for Potter, Weasley, and Granger. It seemed strange to her now how much he speaks of the three so much. She thought about it for a while, then shook her head vigorously.

"Hello Parkinson." Draco said.

Pansy looked up. She didn't realize he was right in front of her. She must have looked like a fool.

"Aren't you coming on the train?" He asked.

"Hello, Draco" I stumbled on my words, "yes I'm coming. I'm just not feeling so well." Draco shrugged and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the train.

* * *

**Hello There! Sorry that this chapter was short! Please continue to the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**~In Dreams We Escape Reality**

**"Shoot for the moon if you miss you'll land among the stars."**


	2. Chapter 2: On the Train

**Hello There! This is my first** **so please take it easy on me! I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: How could I own Harry Potter? I give all rights to our Queen J.K Rowling!**

* * *

On the train…

The group of Slytherins were in the train compartment discussing the filthy blood traitor, Ginny Weasley.

"Even you think she's good looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" Pansy said.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her, even with her looks." Blaise responded.

Pansy still had other things on her mind, she was still horribly confused about Draco's feelings for her and she didn't want to be a ninny in front of him. While Pansy was in deep thought, Draco's head was in her lap while she played with his hair. _Why was it so easy for him to flirt with her but not tell her his feelings_. She whispered to herself. _Boys, and their stupidity_ . Pansy started smirking to herself. Funny how she could amuse herself like that.

"Pansy, are you deaf?" Draco asked.

Pansy was lost in her own thoughts that she forgot Draco was in her lap. The last thing she could remember was Draco talking nonsense about Hogwarts.

"Draco dear, you know I wasn't paying attention you idiot." She smiled so he knew she was joking with him. He laughed and she knew he understood.

"Well, I was just saying my dear idiot, that I don't want to attend Hogwarts for my seventh year. I rather do something useful like become a Death Eater. You know, for my father." He said disheartened.

"I am truthfully sorry." But she was rather impressed that he was going to become a Death Eater. She wanted to ask him if he had had already received a Dark Mark, but she didn't have the courage to ask it.

Draco began to open his mouth, "Pansy-."

Then suddenly, at that moment, black dust appeared and the Slytherins thought this was a cruel joke from those bloody Gryffindors.

Pansy coughed from the smoke. _He was just about to tell me something. Though, what could it be? Perhaps, I shall I ask him._

"Draco? What were you about to say?" Pansy asked.

He gave her a confused look.. While they were all talking he just kept his eyes fixed on the luggage above the students.

Pansy looked up. "What are you staring at?"

Blaise and the others looked up as well. They were all curious to see what that idiot was looking at.

His light grey eyes looked into her dark eyes. "Pansy, it's honestly nothing. I was just thinking… If I left Hogwarts, would you miss me?"

Pansy was shocked , she blushed uncontrollably. She hid her face to hide her blushing.

"Draco, you know I wou-." She was cut off by Blaise

"Hey guys. Sorry to burst your bubble but we're almost at Hogwarts." He said.

She stared at Blaise, and mouthed_ You bloody idiot._

"Oh Pansy, I know that I'm just devilishly handsome that you can't help but turn red." Blaise teased with a devilish grin.

"You know Blaise, I hate you." Pansy smiled. She didn't want this train ride to end. She knew when they arrive at Hogwarts something will go wrong. I just know it, she thought to herself.

Draco bursted out laughing. "You two are just hilarious. I don't want leave Hogwarts because I'd leave all my best chums."

We all smiled.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at it's destination, Hogwarts. Draco was up and standing while everyone was getting their luggage and walking out of the train compartment. Pansy was about to walk away until she saw Draco just standing there. She stuck out her hand for him to grab. Draco looked at her, and refused her hand.

"Pansy, go on ahead. I just need to check something out." He said.

Pansy put her hand down slowly. Her heart just crumbled into small pieces, she actually felt rejection for the first time but tried covering it up with a cheesy smile.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall, okay?" She said with her "smile".

"Sure, I'll see you there." He said, not even glancing back at her..

Pansy continued walking off the train._ I wonder what was wrong…_

* * *

**Heh... How was that for a cliff hanger!? Don't forget to review!**

**~In Dreams We Escape Reality**

**"Shoot for the moon if you miss you'll land among the stars."**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming Feast

**Hiya There! It's me! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy my fellow Potterhead!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Harry Potter costume. Does this count? All rights go to Queen J.K Rowling! BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN!**

* * *

At the Welcoming Feast, Pansy sat by her fellow Slytherins. She was searching for Draco and his shining light blond hair, can't miss it she thought.. On her search, she found Potter, Weasley, and Granger. She stared at Granger. She was awfully pretty. Pansy couldn't help but be jealous. There were rumours in her previous years that she was pug faced. She didn't think she was that ugly, she thought she was just about average. And she loved herself for that, but she couldn't help teasing the other girls because she was jealous.

Finally, she spotted Draco. _He's so handsome_, She thought to herself.

"Draco, you were so close to missing the announcements from Professor Dumbledore. Where were you?" Pansy asked.

Draco smiled at her. "I'm so glad that you were concerned, but just don't worry about it."

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. It felt like he never wanted to ever let go of her. Then, when she thought the moment couldn't any better, he kissed her knuckles. While they were listening to Professor Dumbledore, she couldn't help but to smile.

When Dumbledore mentioned that Professor Snape was the new DADA teacher, the moment became ruined. Pansy was truly happy for her headmaster, but at the same time, Draco let go of her hand to clap.

"I'm very glad that Professor Snape got the job he's always wanted."

Everyone agreed at her comment. "I heard that Slughorn guy is filling in for potions." Crabbe said.

"Oh yeah. I heard he's very particular about his students." Goyle mentioned.

"Really," Draco said, "fascinating."

Pansy looked very hard at Draco. _Fascinating? Yeah, right._

"I don't understand why this new teacher is so fascinating…" She said.

Draco was smirking. "I was just thinking about taking potion's class, that's all."

"Don't smirk at me, Malfoy." She said.

He continued to smirk. "I can do whatever I desire, Parkinson."

Pansy playfully hit him on the arm. She loved moments like these. Moments like these gave her reasons to love Hogwarts.

After the Welcoming Feast, they went to their Common Room.

"Um.. what was the password again? Was it Pure-Blood? Or-" Blaise was cut off because that was the password. "Hmm… how odd. That was the password when we were second years."

"Oh well," Pansy said walking in. She missed the green lamps and the dark tapestries over the summer. "I'm heading to the girl's dormitories."

"Pansy, wait..." Goyle yelled, Pansy stopped to hear what he had to say. She was tired, and didn't care what he had to say.

"I think Draco wants to go with you to the girl's dormitory." Everyone bursted out laughing. Draco looked at the floor, face red.

"Guys, let's not tease Draco. I think he's had enough and I'm tired. So, I'll leave you ninnies and see you in the morning." Before she went to the dormitory, she glanced at Draco. While all the boys were bursting out laughing his face was as red as a tomato. She smiled to herself and ran to her dorm.

That night, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts about Draco. _Merlin's Beard, am I in love with Draco?_ She touched her face, it felt all hot. _Maybe, I've been in love with him since our third year. When his arm was injured, he seemed so brave_. She smiled, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**How is the story so far? Don't forget to review!**

**~In Dreams We Escape Reality**

**"Shoot for the moon if you miss, you'll land among the stars."**


	4. Chapter 4: Pansy, Pansy, Pansy

**So, I have been trying to make the story more "romantic..." Tell me how it is and write a review! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K Rowling to you?**

* * *

Morning creeped through the window, alarming Pansy that it was time to wake up. She looked at the time. _I have to get ready for potions class._

She dragged herself out of bed, and brushed her dark brown medium hair. Her hair was knotted, so it took her a long time to get rid of the tiny beasts. _Why must we women work so hard for beauty?_ She giggled. She knew she wasn't beautiful but being able to stand by Draco's side and he stay by hers made her feel more vibrant.

She stopped brushing her hair and looked into the mirror. _Perhaps, if I fix myself I could look more beautiful._ She began to braid her hair and put it off to the side. She put lipgloss on and smacked her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, much better!" She said to herself.

After she put on her Slytherin dress robes on, she ran to the common room. Surprisingly, Draco was waiting for her.

"Draco?" she asked. He was sitting on the couch scribbling words down on a piece of parchment. He looked up, seeing Pansy with a confused face.

"Yes, is something wrong?" He looked at her with sincere eyes.

She tilted her head to the side, "No, nothing is wrong… Are you waiting for me?"

"Pansy, pansy, pansy… Darling, of course I am waiting for you." He stood up and walked to her. Whispering, "Pansy, pansy…" He pulled her waist closer to him. Their noses touching. Pansy's cheeks began to turn red, as Draco tightly pushed his lips onto hers. His kiss seemed forced, as if it would be their last kiss and he wanted to savor it. Draco caressed her neck, slowly sliding it up to her flushed cheeks. His hand cool at first, but the coolness of his hand began sink away as the kiss became more intense. As they were kissing, Pansy's lips were forced open as Draco's tongue shot into her mouth.

"Dra… Draco…" But as she tried to speak her tongue became entangled with his. Her chest against his, the two were closer than a catfish in a skillet. Though, as they were kissing they did notice pairs of eyes fixed on them.

"By Jove, get a room." Blaise said. The couple pulled apart. Pansy began to look down at her feet. She felt so ashamed to see her fellow Slytherins see her kissing Draco.

Draco began inching himself closer to her. "Did I smear your lipgloss, Parkinson?" She felt him whisper hotly into her ear.

* * *

**Eh?** **Whatcha think? Write a review below! **

**~In Dreams We Escape Reality **

**"Shoot for the moon if you miss you'll land among the stars."**


	5. Chapter 5: Moaning Myrtle

**Hey there! I'm sorry I didn't get to update because of school! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Pansy walked out of the common room, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. Or perhaps anybody's eyes. She continued walking through the halls until she reached her destination, The Great Hall.

_Bloody hell, why was Draco kissing me like that? What was wrong? He acted as if, as if this kiss would be our last. _Pansy stopped in her tracks and touched her lips, then her cheeks. Everything about her seemed so flustered.

Then suddenly, she heard a group of students walking her way. _Oh no, I look terribly frightening right now. _Draco, indeed did smear her lip gloss and her braids were ruined. Also, her face was all red and so Pansy did not want to see anybody.

Pansy ran past the students until she ran into the abandoned girl's restroom.

"How could I fix myself with this mess?" She exclaimed.

"I was about to ask you the. Same. Exact. Question." a voice bubbled. Pansy spun around to see Moaning Myrtle floating over her. Myrtle looked at her and asked why she was all flustered.

"I don't understand. Why would you care?" Pansy glared at her.

Myrtle giggled, "I'm just curious." Her giggling sounded like someone choking on soap.

"Haven't you ever heard the term, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

She giggled even more and choked on her words, "I.. am.. already.. dead!"

Pansy rolled her eyes, and pulled out her braids. "It was Draco Malfoy, he was being silly."

"Hmm… Draco?" Myrtle mocked.

Pansy gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Moaning Myrtle began giggling very loudly, "Nothing." Then dove into her toilet.

"That was odd." She bellowed to herself.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**~In Dreams We Escape Reality**

**"Shoot for the moon if you miss you'll land among the stars."**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Meetings

**Hi there! Another Chapter coming your way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, I give all rights to our Queen J.K Rowling!**

* * *

As she was making her way to the Great Hall, she wasn't paying attention to the things surrounding her.

Bam! All of the sudden, Pansy was sprawled out onto the floor.

"Ouch..." She touched her head, "did my head explode?"

"No, you bumped into me." a voice said.

Pansy shot right up from the ground, "My goodness, I apologize for not paying attention." She stood up and helped the other student on her feet.

"Thank you."

Pansy looked at the students face. It was Padma Patil. "My pleasure, Padma."

Padma looked at Pansy. Her face said, "That's odd." But in reality that wasn't what she was about to say. "Pansy, there is something different about you…" Padma observed her.

Pansy looked at Padma, "Oh lookie there, a fellow _Ravenclaw_ is using her wits to figure out a fellow _Slytherin_ like me."

Padma looked at the ground, "Pansy, I know we are different houses but I missed it when we didn't know what our houses were. I miss that time. I miss the old you."

Pansy bit her lip. She knew the Patil twins before they entered Hogwarts. She began to remember playing with the twins when they were younger.

The Slytherin closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then her eyes opened. "Padma, I know I miss that too but over the years I have created this reputation of being this bully. I cannot change what I have done, my path is already set in stone."

Padma gave her a slight smile, and grabbed her hands, "Pansy, if that's what you believe but remember what we think is what we become."

"If I change who I am now, I'll be all alone. My friends would leave, and everyone still hates me."

The two heard students coming through the hallways.

Padma whispered to Pansy, "No, if you ever need me tell me, I'll be there." Then the studious Ravenclaw ran off so no one would know of their meeting.

Pansy shook her head. _Padma always looking at the brightside. _

The group of students walked toward Pansy.

"Aye, Parkinson whaddya doin'." A student asked.

Pansy smiled, "Nothing, it's really nothing."

The student stared at her, "Aye, okay. No need to get all mushy."

The pug faced girl smacked the boy lightly on his head.

"Whaddya do that for!?"

Pansy smirked, "Let's go eat breakfast now, I have had a long morning. And I'm starving."

They all agreed to her comment and went off to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Write a Review or Expecto Patronum a Dementor! Or do both!**

**~In Dreams We Escape Reality**

**"Shoot for the moon, if you miss you'll land among the stars."**


End file.
